


Пианино «Украина»

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Music, WTF Kombat 2021, chosen family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Пол счастлив, что голодек позволяет реализовать его мечту про рояль прямо на корабле, но в тот вечер, когда он решает поделиться своей радостью с Хью, в программе происходит сбой.
Relationships: Paul Stamets/Hugh Culber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пианино «Украина»

**Author's Note:**

> Автор шлет пятюню всем получившим моральную травму от пианино «Украина» в детстве и более позднем возрасте. 
> 
> Адира — небинарный персонаж, местоимение «они».

— Прости, я немного застрял в голодеке. — Пол стаскивает форменку, подходя к кровати, где Хью уже запаковался в одеяло, и наклоняется его поцеловать. 

— Надеюсь, не буквально. 

— К счастью, нет. Это просто потрясающая штука, тебе точно понравится. — Пол продолжает жестикулировать, переодеваясь в пижаму. — Мы с Адирой сейчас дописываем новые программы, базовый набор был довольно унылый, и скоро обязательно позовем тебя посмотреть.

— Очень жду, — Хью хитро улыбается, — и дай угадаю: «унылый» — это без тихоходок-киборгов и боевых говорящих грибов? 

— О, — Пол выпутывается из штанины, — Адира вчера прописали такого механического гормагандера, тебе точно нужно это видеть! 

— Обожаю ваш энтузиазм. 

— Но на самом деле, — Пол наконец заползает под одеяло, укладываясь поближе к Хью, — наша любимая программа там — не киберпанк, а музыкальный класс.

Хью целует его в макушку. 

— То-то я думаю, ты совсем забросил свои клавиши. 

— Это, — Пол неопределенно указывает в сторону одиноко стоящего чехла, — ни в какое сравнение не идет с настоящим роялем, я и забыл уже, насколько велика разница. Честно говоря, я ничего особенного от голодека на этот счет не ждал — думал, компьютер может создать только что-то… более синтетическое? Каждый инструмент ведь уже сам по себе произведение искусства, ну, конечно, кроме того мерзкого ширпотреба, что встречался мне в музыкалке. 

Хью тихо хихикает:

— Надеюсь, его уже лет 900 как не делают, даже в голодеках. 

— Вот тебе смешно, — отзывается Пол, — но звучало оно и правда ужасно. И выглядело. И на ощупь было таким же. 

— Все-все, я не ставлю под сомнение твою травму детства. — Хью поправляет одеяло, натягивая его повыше. — Так что тебя убедило попробовать? 

— Виолончель Адиры. Если бы я не был уверен, что мы вошли в голодек вместе и они не захватили ту виолончель из каюты, точно бы решил, что инструмент настоящий. Он даже не был… абсолютно новым. Не в смысле каких-то дефектов, а просто видно, что на нем играют не первый раз. И… это убедило меня организовать себе рояль мечты. 

Хью обнимает его за бок, чувствуя, что начинает засыпать, и говорит, зевая:

— Я очень рад, что тебе есть с кем музицировать. Из меня в этом смысле компания никакая. 

— Ладно тебе, зато ты прекрасный слушатель, — Пол улыбается ему в плечо. — Никогда не слышишь косяков. 

Хью сонно фыркает:

— Просто дар божий. 

Пол добавляет:

— Я тоже очень рад, и честно говоря, от Адиры не ожидал. Они от себя, правда, тоже. Неожиданные бонусы от симбиоза. Хотя, конечно, — Пол серьезнеет, — я даже не могу представить, каково им. Мало того, что для человека это в принципе чужеродно, а когда еще одна из личностей симбионта — погибший партнер, я даже не знаю… Со стороны это кажется мучением, но я вижу, что Адира находят в этом утешение. Чем если бы… если бы он погиб совсем. 

Хью обнимает его крепче. Пол добавляет:

— Так что я рад, что у нас общий язык не только в инженерном, потому что я совершенно не представляю что с ними делать, когда они говорят про Грэя и вот-вот заплачут. А вот предложение сыграть вместе очень помогло.

Хью сонно поглаживает его по плечу. 

— Очень хочу вас послушать вживую. Прости, дорогой, я уже засыпаю. И… хотя многое непросто, я уверен, что Адира — лучшее, что случилось с нами в этом будущем. 

— Точно. Спи, золотце, завтра будет тебе концерт. 

Хью улыбается, проваливаясь в сон.

***

— Компьютер, запустить программу «Музыкальный класс номер четыре».

Дождавшись подтверждающего сигнала, Пол нажимает кнопку открытия дверей. Едва сделав шаг внутрь, Адира тут же окликают его:

— Пол, а это точно вчерашняя программа? 

— Точно, я ничего не менял, а что...

Он заходит следом и застывает как вкопанный. Хью не успевает спросить, а где же, собственно, рояль мечты, как Пол издает нечленораздельный звук, направляясь к стенке напротив, где в тени стоит пианино, поблескивая неровным лаком.

— Да быть этого не может. Компьютер что, издевается?!

«Пожалуйста, повторите команду».

Пол бормочет: «Да иди ты» — и открывает крышку инструмента, уже не сомневаясь, что именно там увидит.

На черном фоне жирно виднеются буквы «Украина». Клавиши сильно пожелтевшие, лак местами слишком толстый, а местами содран до дерева, несколько клавиш очевидно западают. Как знакомо. От того, чтобы с силой захлопнуть крышку, удерживает только правило, усвоенное в глубоком детстве,что с любым инструментом надо обращаться бережно, а еще, даже в большей степени, присутствие Адиры, понятия не имеющих, в чем, собственно, с этим пианино проблема.

— Нужно провести диагностику системы, — Адира уже что-то активно набирают на встроенной панели. — Почему она выдала пианино вместо рояля, виолончель же на месте, как вчера… А, вот, говорит, что нужно сделать перезагрузку полностью, это займет не меньше часа. — Они оборачиваются к Полу. — Ты обязательно хотел рояль, или мы все равно можем сыграть? Раз уж Хью пришел нас послушать.

Пол практически зеленеет, бросая взгляд на ненавистный инструмент. Хью всеми силами скрывает, как его веселит этот внезапный глюк, учитывая что бедное пианино вспоминали только вчера, но видит, как ситуация злит супруга и говорит только, подмигивая ему:

— По мнению присутствующего тут эксперта, я совершенно лишен слуха, поэтому точно не услышу никакой разницы. 

— О, поверь, — Пол мотает головой, — _это_ даже ты услышишь. — Он обращается к Адире: — Прости, я должен объяснить. Дело не в том, что нужен именно рояль, а не пианино. Пианино тоже бывают очень хорошими, но это… Это просто мой кошмар из детства. Я всегда был очень упрямым, и тогда почему-то вбил себе в голову, что хочу учиться обязательно на «настоящем» инструменте, то есть акустическом, а не электронном, которые как раз были повсюду. Конечно, это чистой воды глупость, но в мои шесть — семь лет объяснить это оказалось невозможным. Домой, к счастью, удалось купить приличный инструмент, до сих пор удивлен, что родители не сочли это блажью. Но пианино — не скрипка и даже не виолончель, с собой не поносишь, а в школе, куда я ходил учиться, из неэлектронных инструментов оказались только такие убожества, как это. — Пол указывает на сиротливо поблескивающее пианино. — Литры корявого лака сверху и желтые ободранные клавиши, конечно, потерпеть можно, если бы оно нормально звучало при этом. Но ни одно из них никогда не было нормально настроено. Просто потому что не могло быть. Настройки хватало совсем ненадолго, поэтому ей даже не заморачивались. У меня хороший слух, и я слышал каждое фальшивое звучание, но считал его своего рода признаком «настоящести» инструмента.

— Это мило, — Адира улыбаются, взгромоздившись на стул напротив. — И… необычно. Я даже никогда не видели акустических пианино или роялей. Только электронные, ну, или вот, в голодеке. 

Пол пожимает плечами:

— Поверь, в то время это тоже не было популярным. Только среди энтузиастов, помешанных на классике. Остальные подключали свои клавиши в розетку и знать не знали, кто такие настройщики. 

— Я ни разу не слышал эту историю целиком, — подает голос Хью, — и с самого начала, что тебя знаю, ты таскаешь за собой свой полноразмерный синт. 

— Да, к счастью моя... синтезаторофобия была не вечной, потому что при переездах, и особенно во флоте без голодеков, настоящий инструмент за собой не повозишь. Все решил случай. Мне попался крайне терпеливый учитель, не возражавший против этих акустических заморочек, но однажды в школе затеяли капитальный ремонт, а возиться с перевозкой убитых пианино никто не стал. На уроки на дому родственники не согласились, поэтому мне пришлось пересесть за электронные инструменты, и конечно, ничего страшного не произошло. Мне было десять, и я уже не был так зациклен на идее «настоящих» и «ненастоящих» пианино, но и признать это казалось мне равносильным признанием собственной глупости. А так вроде как все вышло само собой… И я был рад избавиться от этих расстроенных лакированных чудовищ, на самом деле. Не видел их лет сорок, и вот, пожалуйста. Откуда компьютер вообще взял образец?

— Может быть, дело во взаимодействии с данными Сферы? — Адира неопределенно указывают в сторону пианино. — Я имею в виду, база данных «Дискавери» существенно шире, чем у любого корабля флота, и не только потому, что он прыгнул из прошлого. 

— Скорее всего, — кивает Пол. — Ладно, ставь на перезагрузку.

— То есть играть ты точно не будешь? — уточняет Хью.

— Ты меня слушал вообще или нет? 

— Я слушал про твои ужасные пианино из детства, которые успешно сплавили на помойку, но к этому ты даже не притронулся! Может, оно только внешне похоже, а звучит нормально?

— Это, — Пол на пробу тыкает пару аккордов, половина клавиш ожидаемо западает и в целом сильно фальшивит, — по определению не может звучать нормально, даже если создано голодеком! 

— Ауч, — Адира морщатся. — Это и правда ужасно.

Пол поворачивается к Хью и закатывает глаза, видя полное непонимание. 

— Не говори, что тебе нормально, умоляю. 

— Ладно-ладно, не буду, — Хью встает и разводит руками. — Как совершенно всеядному слушателю, мне главное, чтобы вы сами были довольны процессом, так что я подожду того самого рояля. 

— Вот спасибо, — отзывается Пол, поднимаясь следом. 

— Ага, — Адира вертят в руках смычок. — В дуэте это бы звучало еще хуже. Я поставлю на перезагрузку после того как поиграю немного, ладно? 

Пол кивает:

— Конечно, только результаты перезагрузки будем проверять уже завтра, не торчи тут, пожалуйста, всю ночь.

Адира фыркают:

— Что, стоило заснуть один раз в инженерном, и все? Теперь меня ждут регулярные лекции о режиме дня?

Хью вставляет:

— Да уж, от тебя они звучат особенно убедительно.

Пол улыбается, качая головой:

— Да спи на здоровье, самим же там неудобно. Что ж, — он поворачивается к Хью, — прости за неожиданный перенос концерта, билеты действительны на следующую дату и все такое.

— Ну, зато я услышал историю из детства.

— Позорную историю, я бы сказал. 

— О, — Хью приподнимает бровь, — это разве позорная.

— О боже, — Пол пихает его в плечо, — пошли уже спать. 

— Спокойной ночи! — Адира машут им и оборачиваются куда-то в сторону, мгновенно расплываясь в улыбке. 

Едва за Полом и Хью смыкаются двери, начинает звучать виолончель. 

В музыкальном классе сегодня все же состоится дуэт.


End file.
